Bath Time
by nautika
Summary: One particular bathtime for young Estel takes on a special meaning.


**Bath Ttime  
**by nautika

Rating: K

Summary: One particular bath time for young Estel takes on a special meaning.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tolkien. I love them, but do not own them (except for original, non-Mary Sue, character). This is a not for profit work.

Author's notes: I consider all my fics AU. I use Dan and Ro as nicknames for the twins.

**Bath Time**

"May I be excused now, Ada?", a small voice asked.

"Are you sure you are finished, Estel?" Elrond, Elfin Lord of Rivendell and foster-father to the young human, asked with some concern.

"Yes, Estel, you haven't had seconds yet, much less your usual thirds." Teased Elladan, the elder of Lord Elrond's twin sons, earning himself a glare from the youngster.

Estel's gaze returned to the head of the table. "I'm sure, father. I would like to take my bath now, if that would be alright?"

Elven eyebrows shot up around the table. Now Elrond _was_ worried. Slowly, he rose from his seat and made his way to his youngest son's side. Kneeling down, he touched his son's forehead gently. Estel shook his head and pulled away, but not before Elrond had established the boy had no fever. It was hard not to worry about his youngest. Human's were so easily tired and fell prey to illnesses that elves were immune to. Fortunately, Elrond was a healer and had been able to treat the injuries and illnesses the child had received so far. Elrond stood and smiled. "Very well, Estel. You are excused. I will be up to check on you later."

"Thank you, ada!" Quickly, Estel made his escape from the room, while the 3 elves watched. Elrohir realized his mouth was actually open and closed it quickly, before his twin or his father noticed.

"He had no fever?" queried Elladan seriously. Estel was well behaved and appreciative of his elven family, having lost his human parents at a tender age, but bath-time was something the entire family had come to dread.

"No, he was cool to the touch. I'm sure he is fine." Elrond noticed the frowns on the matching faces and tried to reassure his older sons. They were very overprotective of their brother. It had even been said that the boy needed no mother as Elladan filled that role. Elladan, having been unable to save the boy's human parents, had taken the responsibility of his well-being very seriously. He had lost the father, he did _not_ intend to lose the son, especially as he had come to love him as a brother. Realizing his words did nothing to decrease Elladan's frown, Elrond sighed.

Elrohir noticed the sigh and tried to relieve the tension. "Maybe he's just decided he doesn't want to grow up smelling like Elladan."

The comment earned him a swat from his brother and a chuckle from his father. Finally, Elrond relaxed. Estel had always tried to please him. Surely, this was just his latest way of showing his appreciation to his father. Vaguely, Elrond wished his twins had made the effort when they were elflings. But then, they would not have been who they were and he would not have appreciated Estel's efforts as much. All was as it should be. Thinking this, Elrond returned to his meal and the three began to discuss plans for the next day.

Later that evening, having finished his meal and done some work in his study, Lord Elrond climbed the stairs and stopped outside his youngest son's bedroom door. As he started to open it, he heard a noise from the refresher room that tore at his heart. Estel was sick! Quickly, he strode the length of the hallway and threw open the door. Inside, in the faint light, he could see Estel on his knees with his head over a basin. Elrond bent down and put his hand to the child's forehead. This time it was cold and clammy. "Estel, why did you not call me?" Elrond's voice was soft and gentle.

Estel tried to smile at his father. His spoke bravely, but his voice quivered. "I am well, father. Do not worry."

Elrond smiled at the boy. "If this is how you sound when you are well, I have no desire to see you sick, little one." He gathered Estel up in one arm and picked an empty basin up with his other hand. "You will feel better in your own bed, and I can see better to examine you there."

Estel, who had rested his head on his father's shoulder the instant he was in his arms, suddenly tensed and sat upright. "No, really, I am well. I can go to bed on my own. I will see you in the morning." He pushed against Elrond's shoulder and squirmed to get down. Elrond, with the basin in his other hand, was forced to set him down or risk dropping him. The human ran down the hall and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Estel!" Elrond had never seen the child behave this way. Always, when he was afraid or sick or hurt, he had come to his father. Theirs was a loving and trusting relationship. The only time the boy had tried to keep things from him was when the elfin children taunted him. These times shamed the human and he did not want to worry Elrond or his brothers. Suddenly, the mist of confusion began to lift. Elrond picked up a soft cloth, dampened it, placed it in the basin and started down the hall to his son's room.

The twins were outside the door to Elladan's room, concern and a touch of fear on their faces. Elrohir reached out and gently touched Elrond's arm as he passed. "Father?"

"It will be well, my sons. Go to bed. I will call you if I need you." This time his voice was confident. The twins nodded and each went to their own room, leaving their doors open so they could hear if they were summoned.

Quietly, the elf Lord entered his youngest son's room. Walking lightly, he approached the child's bed. If he had been sleeping, he would not have disturbed him, but elfin hearing could easily tell that the breathing pattern was not one of sleep. The child was taking deep breaths, probably trying to control his nausea. Elrond knelt by the bed and placed the damp cloth on the child's forehead as he spoke softly. "This will help, Estel. Please do not be angry that I am here. I wish only to help you feel better."

Very softly, so softly that a human ear might not have heard, the boy whispered "I know. But it is a surprise and I do not wish to spoil it. Please, Ada."

The father stood undecided. This was obviously important to the young one, but he was ill and should not be left unattended. "Would you prefer one of your brothers stay with you? I am sure either would be glad to do so."

"No." This was even softer.

"Estel, I do not wish to disappoint you, but I have not the heart to leave you alone when you are sick. Perhaps you could trust me with your secret and still surprise your brothers?" The elf Lord's tone was hopeful.

A sigh came from the bed. "I guess it will be okay for you to stay."

Elrond found himself immeasurably relieved by the child's agreement. "Thank you, my son." He pulled a large chair up near the bed, placed a hand on his son's head and thanked the Valar once again that this young one had been placed in his care. Finally, Estel's breathing became regular as he drifted into sleep. Lord Elrond waited until he was convinced the boy would not awaken before allowing himself to doze.

Movement at the door awakened Elrond. He smiled at his twins, who had come early to check on their young brother. It was at this moment that Estel turned over in his sleep and pushed the covers back. The elves' eyes moved to the human and the three uttered a collective gasp. Estel's skin was blue!

The gasp awakened the child, who innocently rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Is it morning?" he mumbled.

Elrond swallowed and moved over the small figure, his face calm. "Yes, it is still early, though. How do you feel?"

"I am well. I wasn't sick any more, was I, Ada?" Estel replied, pleased with himself for conquering his illness.

"No, my son, you did very well. I am proud of you, as always." Elrond paused and threw a look at the twins, his dark eyes warning them to remain silent. "Estel, you spoke last night of a surprise. May I know what that is now?"

Sleep fled and young human's eyes flew open as he bounded from the bed. Elrond's hand moved to stop Estel's flight to his mirror. Taking his son's arms firmly, but gently in his hands, Elrond turned the boy to face him. "Estel, this is important. What have you done?"

Joy radiated from the youngster's face. "Tobek gave me a special potion to add to my bathwater and another which I drank. I know they worked, I just _know_ they did! Of course we won't truly be able to see until tonight."

Elladan could bear it no longer. He stepped into the room and knelt by his father. "See what, Estel?" he asked quietly.

"My glow! Tobek said if I was sick that would mean it had worked, but that it couldn't be fully seen until the second nightfall."

"Oh, Estel." Elrond's voice was just a whisper as he pulled the boy to him. His eyes closed with the pain his youngest was about to face. Why did they tease him so? He was a good child and so very brave. He doubted the elfin children who taunted Estel would have borne what he had borne in his short years half as well as he. This prank would cut hard into the child's heart because he believed that in Tobek he had finally found a true friend. Now he would once again be alone, except for his family. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Elrond ran a finger down the boy's cheek, and releasing him from his grasp. Now free, Estel ran to the mirror. From where he knelt, Elrond could see the horrified look on his son's face reflected in the mirror. Then he turned to his father, faltering but hopeful.

"Perhaps it is to be so on the first day?"

"No, my son. There is no artificial means to create the glow of the elves. Even if there were I would not have you take it because that is not who you are. Would you have your brothers or I trim our ears to look like a human?"

Estel's shoulder's drooped with disappointment. "Why would anyone want to look like a human?"

Elrohir stepped to the mirror and knelt beside his brother. "_You_ are a human, Estel, and we love you; as we loved your human parents before you. I know it is hard for you here sometimes, but truly, we believe it is where you belong." He pulled his brother to him. "I think if Adar would permit it, I would trim my ears just to give them someone else to torment."

"Tobek wouldn't torment me. I'm sure he didn't know. He is my friend." Estel's voice broke on the last sentence.

"Perhaps he did not know, little one, perhaps you are right. I imagine we will find out soon enough as I must visit his family to see what was in the potions, so I may know if there will be other after effects and how to proceed to return your skin to it's normal color." Elrond stood and held out his hand to the boy. Estel moved from his brother to his father and his father lifted him to stand on the foot of his bed, which placed him near eye level with the elf lord. "Why don't we get dressed, then I will go to Tobek's while you and your brothers eat breakfast?"

Estel's head dropped and his voice was almost too soft even for elven hearing. "I want **_you_** at breakfast, Ada." Elrond's eyes raised to the twins, imploring. Elladan moved to the foot of the bed and placed a hand on Estel's head, messing his hair. "It's okay, Estel. I will visit Tobek's family while you and Father and Ro have breakfast. It will be well. You will see."

Suddenly, Elladan found his arms filled with young human. Estel clutched his neck so tightly, the twin had difficulty drawing breath. He spoke into his older brother's shoulder. "Thank you, Dan. I love you."

"And I love you, little brother." Elladan's eyes met Elrond's over the boy's head seeking to reassure the elder that he would not lose his temper as he filled in for his father on this errand. Near the mirror, Elrohir's eyes held unshed tears.

Breakfast was quieter than usual, and even though Elrohir and Elrond tried to distract Estel, he only pushed food around on his plate. He drank his milk, knowing his father would feel some better to see him do it. He did not like the amount of worry he brought to his family. Even when he tried his hardest to be good, he still seemed to upset the household. Yet they still loved him. When he first came to live with them, he was afraid his being "bad" would cause them to stop caring for him, but now he knew better. No matter what the other children said, he knew he could count on his brothers and father to be there for him and nothing he could do could change their feelings. He slept better at night now, at peace with that certainty. But still, he hated when he worried them. And he seemed to do that a lot. He was not even aware he had sighed until it reached his ears. Glancing quickly at his father, he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Elrond reached across the table to touch the small hand. "You have done nothing wrong, my son."

"I worry you."

Elrond smiled. "As your brothers worried me before you…and still do. It is part of caring, Estel. You bring a great energy into this house; one I had not realized was missing until you came. You are our joy, you keep me young and I would not change a thing about you!"

"Nor would I." Elrohir spoke from his seat across from Estel. Elrond's other hand went to Elrohir's arm. He was proud of all his sons. The Valar had been good to him. Again he gave a silent thanks.

The rare quiet moment was interrupted by the opening and closing of the front door and the sound of foot steps in the foyer. Those seated at the table turned and were surprised to see Tobek entering at Elladan's side. One of Elladan's hands rested on the young elfling's head, the other held a scroll. The scroll was handed to Elrond, who glanced at the information with relief. The potion should be easy to reverse and should have no lasting side effects. Elrond was so absorbed with the scroll, he'd forgotten their guest until his human son spoke.

"Tobek?" Estel's voice was hopeful.

Tobek kept his head down, his eyes on the floor. His soft voice quivered as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Estel. I didn't know."

"His older brother gave him the herbs and potions. Tobek really thought he was helping." Relief flooded through Elrond at Elladan's words. Perhaps the blow would not be as hard as he had feared. Then Tobek spoke again.

"My parents say I can't play with you anymore."

"Tobek was so upset at what happened to Estel that his parents allowed him to come and see him. He wanted to tell you in person how sorry he is, Estel." Elladan's voice revealed his own sorrow.

The young human couldn't speak, his eyes filled with tears he struggled not to shed. Elrond's voice filled the silence. "It was very brave of you to come, Tobek. We do not blame you for the actions of others, nor should you blame yourself. You were trying to be a good friend to Estel. It is elflings such as you that give me hope for our future, young one. Perhaps someday, when you are older, you and Estel will again be able to spend time together. I look forward to that day." Elrond stole a glance at Estel and found he had composed himself. "Estel, would you like to walk Tobek to the door?"

"If you please, father, I would like to go with Elladan when he takes Tobek home. I can wear my cloak."

Elrond hesitated only a moment. "Elladan has not yet had breakfast. I believe I will escort you and your friend in Elladan's stead."

Estel smiled, but Tobek began to tremble. The stresses of the morning were catching up to the elfling. His own brother had tricked him and in doing so caused him to hurt his friend. Then, his parents had acted as though everything was Estel's fault and forbidden him to play with him again. Now, the Lord of Rivendell, whose son he had injured was taking him home. Lord Elrond had always been very nice to Tobek, but after all that had happened, the elfling was suddenly afraid. Tears fell to the floor from the young ones eyes.

Elrond moved toward their young guest, but Estel reached him first. Placing a blue hand on his friend's shoulder, Elrond's son spoke firmly. "It will be well, Tobek. Ada and I will walk you home and I will wait by the gate when he takes you to your door. I do not wish to anger your parents or cause more problems for you. You were…are…a good friend. You meant no harm." Tobek still did not look up, but the tears had ceased falling and he seemed a little calmer, so Estel continued speaking. "It is really my fault. Ada explained it to me. It would be as wrong for me to try to change to an elf as it would be for you or one of my brothers to try and become human. We are what we are and we should not try to change it. I am only sorry that my attempt cost me your friendship." Now Estel's gaze dropped to the floor.

Tobek raised his head and looked thoughtfully at his friend. "My adar has friends who live far from Rivendell. It has been decades since he has seen some of them, yet he still calls them his friends and speaks highly of them. I think that is the kind of friends we must be now, Estel. The kind who do not see each other, but are still truly friends. What do you think?"

Estel's gaze met the young elflings and a smile lit his face. "I think you are right, Tobek, and I am glad you thought of it."

Elrond and the twins released breaths they had not realized they were holding and beamed proudly at their brother and his friend.

The End


End file.
